The Reunion
by Gibson121886
Summary: Izzy goes into college, and meets some old friends.
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note:  
I do NOT own Digimon or anything else, so leave me alone.  
  
  
Izzy felt sad as he walked down the rain-soaked sidewalk. He was heading to college. It would be his first day on campus and he was not necessarily looking forward to it. He liked school, but he would not know anybody there.  
He walked up to his dorm building and walked inside, he was dripping from the rain. He walked down the hall quietly, it was early, and he had made sure he would get there early to unpack his stuff in the dorm room. He just hoped that his roommate was not already there. He walked to his door and turned the key. He slowly opened it and noticed someone in the bed, he tiptoed to his room and shut the door and started unpacking. An hour later he finished. He walked out of his room and back to the main one. The figure was still asleep. He decided not to disturb her. Her? The figure was a she? Great. Izzy had not counted on his roommate being female. He didn't notice the letter he dropped on the floor as he walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
The figure in the bed finally woke up, something had woke her. She looked around and thought everything looked the same. Except there was a letter on the floor by the door, the mail wouldn't have been delivered this early. She yawned, climbed out of bed and walked over to it. She picked it up and looked at it. The name on the outside said, Huh? That can't be! Mimi gasped as she read it.  
  
***  
  
Izzy walked to the all-night deli to grab something to eat. There was still an hour and a half until his classes, but he couldn't sleep, so he had decided to walk around. It was still drizzling outside and the streetlights were all on. Few cars drove down the roads. He sighed as his sandwich arrived.  
  
***  
  
Izzy arrived at his dormroom at a little past seven; he had forgot one of his books. He tried his key, but the door wouldn't open. A voice from inside said "Just a minute." The voice sounded sexy. The door opened and he found himself staring into the eyes of a beautiful young girl. She had pink hair with yellow stars stuck throughout it. She had milky brown eyes and a soft smile. She was gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked familiar somehow, but he knew it probably wasn't so. She finally spoke up after a few moments of awkwardness. "Hi, my name is Mimi, you're Izzy right?"  
Izzy nearly fell backwards out the door at these words. Mimi? Impossible! "What the hell? Oh, pardon my language, you just remind me of somebody I used to know. I just came back to get one of my books, I forgot it this morning."  
"So it was you that was in here this morning. I thought I heard something. Were you unpacking?" she replied. That voice was so entrancing.  
"Yeah, sorry if I disturbed you." Izzy replied, scared to death that he had somehow ruined this beautiful girl's sleep.  
"That's ok, say, if you don't mind waiting around, I'll eat breakfast with you."  
Izzy's heart raced at these words, breakfast with a hot young girl? Cool. He decided to stay. "Ok, I don't mind, nothing else to do."  
Mimi's heart slightly dropped at these words. She wanted to be with him, but he had made it sound like he was only doing this as a last resort. But hey, she got to have breakfast with a cute guy. Don't do it Mimi, you'll fall for him, just like in the DigiWorld. Her mind told her. Shut up she though back. She didn't like getting into arguments with herself. But she couldn't help it. She went into her room and got dressed then walked out. Izzy was sitting in a chair reading a book. "You're already studying?" Mimi asked amazed.  
"Yeah, is that a problem?" Izzy asked. He didn't mean to sound rude, but he was just surprised by the question.  
"No, sorry." She trailed off.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bit your head off like that. Forgive me?" Izzy pleaded. He couldn't help but falling for this girl, she reminded him of another girl named Mimi from the DigiWorld.  
"Ok!" She was falling for him too, even though she had just met him.  
Breakfast went smooth, but Izzy didn't eat much. He had already had a sandwich from the sandwich deli. They talked about classes and compared schedules. They had 6 out of 8 classes together. After breakfast was over, Izzy waited again and they walked to the college campus. When they got to campus, they said goodbye; they didn't have the first class together.  
  
***  
  
Izzy walked out of Psyche 101, that was the most boring class he had ever been to. He walked won the hall and into his Computer Rec room. He sat at the only empty desk with a computer on it. He started clicking away on the keyboard and looked at the monitor. What a piece of junk! He thought. How was he supposed to get his work done on this thing? Great, now this was going to be the most boring class of all. So far, he hadn't liked college as much as he had expected. The door opened and a figure walked in. She looked around and didn't see any empty seats, until she spotted one next to a redheaded boy hunched over the computer, she decided to sit with him. She wondered where Izzy was.  
Mimi walked up to the desk and said, "Hi, my name is Mimi, can I sit here?"  
"Go right ahead Mimi, you can sit here." Izzy said turning around.  
"Hey Izzy! I didn't know it was you!" Mimi exclaimed excited. First breakfast, now she was sitting next to him in a computer class of all places.  
All right, maybe this won't be so boring after all. Izzy thought.  
  
***  
  
Mimi was thinking to herself as she walked to lunch. She knew who Izzy was, but he didn't seem to know who she was. She didn't know how to tell him. Then she spotted Izzy walking out of the building, probably heading to lunch too. She ran to catch up to him. "Izzy!" she yelled. He turned around at the sound of his name.  
"Hey Mimi! Are you going to lunch too? We can go together if you want." Izzy said hoping she would say yes. Mimi was just hoping he would offer.  
"Sure, why not. We can go to this great pizza place, I saw it yesterday and went in, they got some great food." Mimi was hoping he liked pizza.  
"Yeah ok, I love pizza." Izzy said. They walked to the pizza store and walked in. As they walked in, they saw another college couple at the counter. They walked up and made conversation. The guy looked familiar somehow. Then Izzy realized who it was.  
"Tai?!"  
  
***  
  
So what do you think? Good? Enough reviews will bring another one.  



	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:  
Again? All right, here goes, I do NOT own Digimon or anything else. Happy?  
  
"Tai!" Izzy exclaimed surprised. "It's been a long time since we saw each other!"  
"You're telling me Izzy! Hey you got taller! Guess who this is?" Tai said gesturing towards the girl with him.  
"I don't know, who?"  
"Sora! So who's the girl with you?" Tai asked  
"This is Mimi. Her and I are sharing a dorm room."  
"Mimi, uh, you mean the Mimi?" Tai stammered.  
"I don't think so. The Mimi I know wasn't like this at all." Izzy then turned to Mimi and said, "We're talking about a Mimi we used to know."  
She simply replied ok.  
  
***  
  
Izzy and Mimi were walking around a computer store looking for a new computer for Izzy. It was the next day, and nothing was going on since it was a Saturday. He wasn't finding any that would suit him fine. Mimi was even helping him look. Finally, Mimi shouted, "Hey I found one! Izzy come here!" Izzy walked over to where she was standing. There he saw a yellow laptop similar to the one he used in the digital world. He couldn't believe his eyes; he opened the top and started typing whatever came to mind. He nearly typed in Tentomon, but then he caught himself when he realized he wasn't alone. It even felt the same. He decided to get it, but he would have to put it on hold, his parents said they would buy him a new computer for college. He just had to let them know which one.  
"Prodigious! I'll take it." Izzy said to no one in particular. He went to the desk and requested them to put it on hold. Then him and Mimi decided to go grab a bite to eat. Just as they were walking out the door, another kid walked in and bumped into Mimi, causing her to fall. "Hey, watch it buddy!" Izzy yelled shoving the kid into the wall.  
"Sorry man, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" he apologized.  
"Just get lost ok?" Izzy growled back, and then the kid left. Izzy bent down to help pick up Mimi's stuff that had fallen out of her purse in the fall. He noticed a picture and picked it up. He gasped at what he saw. The picture was the one taken after the digidestined had beaten Apocalymon and Primary Village was being reborn. That meant, that Mimi, was actually Mimi. "What? Mimi? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked still stunned.  
"I didn't know if you would like me, I knew you liked me otherwise, but I thought that if you found who I really was, you wouldn't like me." She said.  
"Oh, well I still wish you had told me." Izzy said, he sounded a little angry.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that you thought I was an airhead when we were in the digital world." She replied.  
"I never thought that."  
"That's what Joe had told me."  
"Joe lied to you because he liked you, and he knew you liked me."  
"Oh."  
  
***  
  
Izzy was walking down the street, it had been one day since he figured out that Mimi was actually Mimi. He was heading to his classes, he had to get there early for Psyche 101. He already had an assignment, but luckily, winter vacation wasn't far away. He didn't know what he was going to do over the two weeks while he was off from college. Maybe he would go back to visit relatives, something he hated doing. He looked at his watch, it was 6:45, he had 20 minutes until he had to be in class. He had better and hurry up.  
  
***  
  
Izzy was sitting in the reclining chair in his dorm room. He was studying for his project. He heard the door open and then close. Mimi walked in and started talking. "Hey Izzy, guess what? I ran into Tai today, and he said that we were invited to come with him on a skiing trip over winter vacation. So do you want to go?" she asked.  
"Um, I guess, anything beats visiting relatives." He replied.  
"Ok, I'll go call Sora, she's going too. Oh, and so is T.K., Matt, Joe and Kari!" she pronounced excitedly and bounced out of the room. Izzy couldn't help but stare.  
  
***  
  
The telephone rang at 2 am waking Izzy up. He jumped out of bed and hit his head on his nightstand, causing him to curse at it. He grabbed it off of the hook and snarled into the mic, "What?! What? That's impossible! I'll be there as soon as I can." And he hung up.  
"What was all that about?" Mimi asked walking into the room.  
"Nothing, I'd rather not talk about it." He replied.  
Mimi sat down on the bed and said, "You can tell me." As she patted the bed next to her. Izzy sat down next to her.  
"My parents have been in a car accident, and the doctors don't know if my dad is going to make it." He said.  
"That's terrible!" Mimi exclaimed.  
"So I have to fly back to Highton View Terrace as soon as I can to visit them."  
"I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.  
"No, I just have to pack up, wait, there is one thing you can do for me."  
"What?"  
"Tell all of my college teachers I won't be in for a while."  
"Sure."  
"And pray the plane I'm on doesn't crash." He said smiling at her.  
"Don't even say that!" she said.  
"What?"  
"I don't like thinking about my friends getting hurt!"  
"Sorry, look, I have to pack, so, I'll talk to you when I'm finished." He said and walked away.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you will be back in time for the trip?" Mimi asked in a near breakdown. She wanted to make sure he was going skiing with her.  
"I'm sure. And if I'm not, then you can beat me up when I get back."  
"Ok." Izzy was ready to walk out the door. "Hey Izzy," Mimi said grabbing him, "be careful."  
"I will." He said and they hugged. Then he walked out the door. The sound of it closing was almost unbearable to Mimi.  



	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:  
Once again, I DON'T own Digimon. So just shut up and read. Don't forget to review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Reunion  
  
Izzy walked out the door and left Mimi standing there. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to go see his family. He was praying that his dad would make it. He walked down the hall and turned the corner, walked down a flight of stairs, then headed out the door straight ahead. It was raining again, which just added to his mood, gloomy. He headed for his car, a nice shiny red Mustang GT, which he rarely used. He liked walking to college, he saw more people that way. He hopped in and started it up, he listened to the motor purr and remembered why he got it. He hit the accelerator and shot off. Mimi watched him from the second story room. He started to get angry, angry with the drunk driver who had hit his parents, angry with his parents for being out so late, angry with Mimi for making him like her. He was so angry, he didn't even notice that he blew right through a red light. Or at least until the cop flicked on his lights and sirens. "Dammit!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He pulled over, great, he had better not miss a flight. He came to a stop and sat there. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw the cop walking up towards him, he had his hand on his gun. Izzy rolled down the window as instructed and started talking. The cop was not in the mood for any crap, for he hadn't had his coffee and donut yet. He explained to Izzy that he was going 47 in a 35-mph zone. Then Izzy explained to him the story of his parent's crash, and he was in a hurry to get there and angry with the drunk driver.  
"So you decide to speed to get there 20 seconds earlier." The cop snarled. "Do you want to get in a wreck too? Not very bright kid. Look, you're probably having a rough time, so I'm giving you a citation. But next time, if I'm in as bad of mood as I'm in now, I will haul your butt in. Got it? Get it. Good. I'll be watching." The cop said and walked off. Izzy drove off, but not before hanging his hand out the window and flicking the pig off.  
  
***  
  
Izzy was at the front desk of the Airport, trying to get the fat lady doing her nails behind the counter, to get him an airplane ticket. "Hey, lady! Are you going to do your job, or keep getting your pedicure? You know those are for dogs right?" Izzy screamed at her. She finally looked up at him with a smirk on her face.  
"Whaddaya want kid?" she snarled with a heavy accent.  
"A ticket for the next airplane going to Highton View Terrace." Izzy shot back.  
"Who do you think you are huh? Burt Reynolds? We can't just give out tickets for these things you know."  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!" Izzy screamed again. "My parents have just been in a car accident, and might not make it, I need a freaking ticket to Highton View Terrace!" at the words 'parents in a car accident', the fat lady jumped up and apologized. She started frantically typing at her keyboard, looking for an empty seat on the huge 777 leaving in 20 minutes.  
"Here, here's a ticket for a flight leaving out of gate A3 in 20 minutes, you better hurry if you want to make it."  
"Thanks." Izzy replied as he threw the money at her. He broke into a flat run trying to get to gate A3 in time. Five minutes later, he threw his bag into the scanner and leaped through the metal detector. It didn't sound, so he grabbed his bag and ran into the passenger gangway. Once onboard the plane, he found his seat and tried to get some shuteye.  
  
***  
  
"Ding!" the fasten seatbelt sign came on, and the plane started to descend. Izzy buckled the clasps together and stretched. He looked at his watch, it was 5:37 a.m. It had been 3 hours and 37 minutes since the telephone rang and delivered the dreadful news. The plane came down and landed very rough. It bounced and landed again, the left side of the plane tilted and as Izzy looked out the window, he saw asphalt. The plane straightened itself and came screeching to a halt. Safe and sound. Izzy looked around, some of the people next to him did not look so good. He hoped that if they threw up, they wouldn't throw up on him. The steward came by and told him he could leave now. He unbuckled and stood up, he headed down the aisle and down the stairs. It was still nighttime, but here it wasn't raining. He headed inside the airport and found the baggage claim. After he had his bags, he headed back outside and called for a taxi. When he got to the hospital, he went to the front desk and found out which room his parents were in. he headed towards the elevators when he spotted the telephone. He remembered his conversation with Mimi right before he had left.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Promise me you'll call me when you get to the hospital? Promise me!" she had said.  
"All right, I'll call." He had replied.  
"Promise me you'll be ok." She said.  
"I'll be fine." He replied. With that she kissed him and didn't want to let go.  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
He picked it up and started to dial when a security guard stopped him. "Hey! No calling from these phones, only phones at the front desk and in the rooms." He growled.  
"All right, don't blow a fuse. Sheesh." Izzy turned and pushed the elevator button, it arrived and he climbed on. He hit the button for the 10th floor. 30 seconds later he stepped off and turned the corner. He found his parents room and walked in.  
  
***  
  
Mimi was starting to worry, he hadn't called yet, and it was 6:50. She decided to get up and start getting ready for school, she couldn't sleep anyway. She was walking to the bathroom when the telephone rang; she dove for it and picked it up. "Izzy?"  
"No, this is Sora, hey Mimi, is there something going on between you and Izzy that I should know about?" Sora asked from the other side of the line.  
"Absolutely not!" Mimi yelled, but personally, she liked the idea.  
"So where is Izzy?" Sora asked again.  
"He had to go to Highton View Terrace, his parents were in a car wreck."  
"Oh how terrible!"  
"I told him to call me when he got to the hospital, but he hasn't yet."  
"I'm sure he just forgot, or maybe he caught a late flight, or maybe it was delayed. Or maybe he doesn't have a flight yet. I'm sure he's fine."  
"I hope you're right. So what's up?"  
"I was just wondering if you and Izzy are still on for the vacation."  
"I am, I don't know if Izzy will make it back in time."  
"Ok, because Tai needed to know how many plane tickets to order."  
"Ok, well I'll let you go, I'm still waiting for Izzy to call anyway."  
"All right, see you later, Izzy lover!"  
"Hey!" but Sora had already hung up. Mimi resumed walking to the bathroom when the telephone rang again. "What?" she yelled when she picked up.  
"Mimi, it's me Izzy. I was calling to tell you I made it to the hospital all right."  
"It's about time! I've been waiting all morning." She yelled.  
"Sorry, your morning can't be any worse than mine has been."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Never mind, I'll tell you when I get back."  
"Ok, but you better not forget."  
"Listen I have to go, I don't know if I'll be back in time for the skiing trip or not. Until then, just take it easy."  
"Ok, but please, hurry back."  
"I'll be back as soon as I can. Goodbye." And he hung up the phone.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So what did you think? Should I keep going? Enough reviews, and a sequel will be coming.  



	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Yada yada yada, I DON'T own Digimon. Sorry it's been so long. I was delayed.  
  
I'll be back as soon as I can. Goodbye. And he hung up the phone. Izzy walked away and headed for his parents room. He walked in and saw his dad laying there in the bed. He sat down in the chair next to it and waited.  
  
***  
  
2 Weeks later  
  
The phone rang in Mimi's dorm room. It had been a little over 2 weeks since Izzy had left, and he had called throughout the first week. But all through the second week, there was no call, this was why Mimi jumped at the sound of it ringing now. She lunged for it and yanked it off the cradle. Hello? she almost screamed into the phone.  
Mimi, it's me, Izzy. I'm coming back. Izzy said from the other end of the phone.  
What about your parents? Mimi asked. There was a pause. Izzy?  
I have no parents. He replied. Mimi gasped.  
I'm so sorry, Izzy, I'm so sorry. She said.  
I'll talk to you later. He said as he hung up the phone.  
  
***  
  
Izzy walked out of the hospital, head down, shoulders slumped. He looked around the parking lot, he spotted his rental car, a Mustang, just like his at home. He headed over to it. Izzy unlocked the door and climbed in. He strated it up and stomped on the gas. He burned rubber pulling out of the parking lot. He was driving for about 40 minutes until he realized that there was nothing to go home to. His first parents had died in a car accident, caused by a drunk driver, and now his foster parents had to. Agghhhhh!!!! Izzy screamed. He screamed at the drunk driver, both of them. At the government for not working. At his life, for being so miserable. He screeched to a halt on the side of the road and sat for a while. He held back tears as best he could. But it got to a point where holding his anger back wouldn't work anymore. Agghhhhh!!!! he screamed again. He slammed his fist into the driver's side window, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. He looked at his hand, it was a mess. Blood dripped from a thousand little cuts, he slowly picked the glass shards out, one by one. Rain started to fall, and leaked in the car. But he didn't care, he didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing, nothing at all.  
  
***  
  
Izzy pulled up to the airport, parked the car and got out, it was now pouring. He grabbed his luggage and ran in the building. He waited for 30 minutes until his flight was called. He walked towards the docking area. Hey mister! a voice said from behind, he turned to see a small kid clutching a photo. Hey mister, you dropped this. The kid said.   
Izzy reached for the photo and took it from the kid's hand. He looked at it, it was a photo of his real parents. His last memory of them. Just then, a knife came slashing through it, shredding it into a dozen pieces. Noooooooo!!!! Izzy awoke with a start. He looked around. He was back at his dorm room, huh? There was Mimi, sitting in the chair across the room from him.  
What's going on? he asked.  
Oh good, you're awake. Mimi said getting up.  
What happened?  
You don't remember do you? You came in real late at night, said you didn't feel good and then went to sleep.  
What about the photo? Where is it?  
Photo? What photo?  
Never mind, it was just a dream. Izzy said just before drifting off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Izzy woke up when the light shone through the windows of his room, he was feeling much better, and no longer wanted to kill everybody. He walked out of his room and saw Mimi packing.  
You going with us Izzy? We're leaving to go on the skiing trip in just a couple hours. I'll help you pack if you want.  
I guess, I need a vacation. But I have to do something first, I'll be back though.  
Better hurry, you won't want to be late, Tai won't wait up. You know how he is.  
I just have to drop something off. Izzy said.  
Ok, well make sure, because I don't want to have to go on vacation without you. Mimi replied.  
All right, be back in 10 minutes.  
  
***  
  
Izzy hopped in his car and sped to the local post office, he ran in, dropped a letter in the box then ran to his dorm room's mailbox. He grabbed the mail and then ran back out. He hopped back in his car and sped back, he was back in 10 minutes, just like he said. He ran in and was stopped abruptly by Mimi. Did you get the mail? she asked.  
It's right here, hey our computer class tests came in. oh, I don't have time to read mine, I have to pack. Izzy ran off to his room to pack. Mimi flipped through the mail but found nothing of interest. Izzy was back out in 30 minutes and they started to head over to Tai's house.  
Hey Izzy, how are we supposed to get to Tai's house? I don't have a car, I always take the bus to campus. You don't have a car, do you?  
Izzy just laughed, Follow me. He walked out the door with Mimi right behind. They got out to the parking lot and izzy walked up to his car.  
That's your car? That's nice. Mimi said, obviously impressed with Izzy's taste and ability to own such a nice car.  
They hopped in and sped off, as Izzy told Mimi the story of all that had happened during his unexpected trip.  
"So when is the funeral?" Mimi asked.  
Izzy hadn't thought about this, so he didn't know, he didn't even know how there was going to be a funeral, since he had no other relatives, and he couldn't afford it. "I don't know." he simply replied. They drove for 15 minutes in silence until they got to Tai's house. They walked up and rang the doorbell, Sora answered it and threw her arms around Izzy.  
"I'm so sorrry Izzy." she said.  
Izzy wasn't expecting this and didn't know how to respond. Sora let go. "Thanks, what do you want us to do with our stuff?" he asked.  
"Just leave it in the, woah, nice car!" Tai exclaimed walking up. "Just leave it in the car. We still have 30 minutes until we leave. I'm sorry about your parents Izzy."  
"Does the whole damn world know?" Izzy said throwing up his arms, "I'm fine! Sheesh."  
  
***  
  
30 minutes passed quickly, and everyone crammed into Tai's parent's van to drive to the airport. They got to the airport and boarded the plane pretty quickly. Once in the air, sudden exhaustion hit Izzy, and he fell asleep, it would take about 4 hours to get to the place where they were skiing at. Mimi looked over at Izzy and wondered what was going through his head, she didn't want to feel left out, so she laid her head down next to him and went to sleep also...  



	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Here's Part 5, enjoy! I don't own Digimon or anything other related articles.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi woke up when the plane started it's descent. She sat up and stretched, and caught a glimpse of Sora looking at her funny. "What?" she mouthed. Sora just smiled and shook her head. The plane bounced rough and Izzy woke up too. He looked at Mimi and smiled. The plane taxied around the runway for a few minutes then rolled to a stop. The passengers got up and exited as instructed. Izzy hopped up and grabbed his bags from the overhead compartment. He then walked towards the exit with Mimi close behind.  
"Burr! It's cold here!" Mimi shouted over the roar of nearby planes.  
"Here, take my jacket!" Izzy yelled as he handed Mimi his coat. They walked towards the building. The automatic doors opened and they hauled their bags inside where it was warm. Luckily, the hotel they were staying at was only 15 minutes away from the airport, and the mountain they were skiing on was directly behind the hotel. The kids got seperate taxis and met each other at the hotel. They walked in and got their room keys. Tai decided to stay with Izzy, Sora with Mimi and Kari, and Joe and T.K. were in a room together.  
"So Izzy, what are you going to do while you're here? Besides someone you know." Tai said laughing.  
"Shut up!" Izzy yelled laughing and shoved Tai.  
"Do you even know how to ski?"  
"Sure I know, who doesn't?"  
"Actually, I don't!" Joe shouted.  
"Nobody asked you Joe." Izzy responded. "Ha! Just kidding! Sheesh, you know out of all the people here, I should be the one upset, my parents just died dammit!" Izzy said a trace of irritation in his voice.  
"Here's our room Mimi! Kari!" Sora said to her female friends behind her talking.  
"Great, ours is right next to yours!" Tai said with an evil look in his eyes.  
"Hey Joe, ours is down here." T.K. said to his much older friend. They walked towards their door and went in, as did everyone else, except for Tai and Sora. Tai was talking to Sora.  
"So you going to miss me?" Tai asked.  
"Tai! I'll see you in 10 minutes!" Sora replied giggling.  
"Yeah baby, you can't get enough of me." Tai said in a macho voice.  
"Yeah, shaddup." Sora said and kissed him.  
  
***  
  
All the kids had eaten and went to Tai and Izzy's room to play games. They ended up just going back to their own rooms, nobody could think of something to play.  
  
***  
  
10:45 p.m.  
  
A figure in black walked towards Sora, Mimi and Kari's room door. It started to turn the knob, but it was locked. He heard voices inside though, he could wait, he was a very patient man.  
  
***  
  
11:27 p.m.  
  
The figure in black returned to the door, and heard no voices. He had this planned out perfectly, get in grab the girl silently, get out. No catches. He started to pick the lock and had it unlocked in about 10 seconds. He slowly opened the door when he heard footsteps behind him. He shut the door and turned around, just to see, "Tai?"  
"Izzy? What are you doing here?" Tai asked.  
"No, what are you doing here?" Izzy shot back.  
Tai finally figured it out, "Oh, you sly dog!" Tai said with a grin.  
  
***  
  
11:35 p.m.  
  
'Where was he? Izzy was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago.' Mimi thought. She decided to go to his room, she got out of bed and stomped out the door, and ran smack into Izzy, knocking him down. Mimi landed on top.  
"Uh, hello Mimi!" Izzy said with a nervous chuckle in his voice.  
"Hi there Mimi." Tai said too.  
"Oh, uh, hi Tai, and Izzy. I was uh, going to get a drink at the cafeteria, I wanted some milk, and we're out in our room." Mimi said chuckling too.  
"I'll go with you!" Izzy said getting up from under Mimi, an experience that wasn't unpleasant.  
"Ok, you two lovers, go ahead, besides, if I know Kari, she'll have snuck out and into the teen club room with T.K. Which means Sora is now alone, hehe."  
"Maybe I'll just go..." Mimi started to say but was cut off when Izzy whispered something in her ear. "Izzy!" Mimi said then giggled. Izzy and Mimi walked off leaving Tai standing in the hallway puzzled.  
  
***  
  
It was the next morning, 8:30 a.m., and Izzy and Tai still hadn't woke up. Mimi and Soar were starting to worry, so they decided to go and investigate.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Mimi? Usually I have the bad ideas." Sora said. They were trying to pick the lock of the room Izzy and Tai were in.  
"Relax, Izzy showed me how to do this a thousand times." Mimi relied.  
"Somehow Izzy doesn't strike me as the type of person to know how to pick locks."  
"We're in!" Mimi squealed gleefully. They slowly opened the door and walked in. They found Izzy and Tai in their beds.  
"Mimi, are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Sora whispered.  
"Right, pillow fight!" Mimi whispered back.  
"Here goes." Sora said then jumped on Tai. Mimi jumped on Izzy and they b oth started to pund them with pillows.  
"Agghhh! What the f--! Oh, it's you, hey, stop that!" Tai said jumping up.  
Mimi smashed Izzy and he rolled off the bed onto the floor, Mimi followed him and pinned him to the ground. "Ow shit! That hurts!" Izzy said laughing. Mimi still had him pinned and was hitting him with the pillow. Izzy reached up and grabbed a pillow off the bed and started fighting back.  
"Agghhh! Sora help!" Mimi said laughing while jumping across the bed. But Sora had Tai pinned on the ground in front of the bed, and wasn't about to move. Izzy tackled Mimi on the bed and pinned her.  
"Now you're gonna get it!" Izzy shouted playfully.  
"Are you guys about re---. What the hell?" Matt had walkedin the open door and found the other guys in a suspicous position with their girlfriends.  
"Yeah, uh, we were just, we were walking and we uh, tripped, yeah." Tai said getting up.  
"Likewise." Izzy said too.  
"Uh huh, tripped right onto your bed, right on top of Mimi huh? Ok, sure." Matt said grinning. "Anyways, are you guys about ready? We wanted to hit the slopes early today remember?"  
"Yeah, just let me get dressed." Sora said.  
"I think we all need to." Tai said. The girls went to their seperate rooms and Matt went back to check and see if T.K. and Joe were ready. Tai and Izzy were left alone.  
"So Izzy, have you and Mimi, you know, ha ha HA!" Tai asked laughing.  
"As a matter of fact, we, HEY! That's none of your business!" Izzy said.  
"Oh so you have! Hey hey!"  
"Yeah, shut up." Izzy said. But he couldn't help but like the thought. Why wouldn't he? 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Digimon, but I like it, and I wish I owned it!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man it's cold up here!" Mimi said to Izzy, everybody had gotten dressed and were now on their way up the mountain in the ski lift.  
"Hey Mimi, you want to see something funny?" Izzy asked her.  
"Sure, I guess."  
Izzy leaned over the side of the ski lift and it started to shake.  
"Agghhh! Izzy, stop that, you're shaking the lift!" Mimi screamed.  
"Relax, I know what I'm doing." Izzy replied. He leaned over again and looked around. All of the sudden he spit.  
"Izzy, what did you do that for?" Mimi asked.  
"Watch." The spit landed right on top of someone. The person felt it and looked up.  
"Hey you kids! I ought to report you to the ski patrol! You stupid little brats! Why I ought to, if I catch you I'm gonna!" the guy faded away as the lift proceded up the mountain. Izzy and Mimi were hysterical with laughter.  
  
***  
  
Everybody got off at the top of the mountain and skied down to a cafe and waited to figure out what they wanted to do. They finally decided to just stay together.  
"Come on guys we're wasting time." Matt said.  
"Um, it's kind of cold up here, I think I'll just ride back down the mountain and go to my room." Joe said.  
"Joe, you came up here for vacation, now you're gonna have fun." Tai said while he pushed Joe towards the edge of the slope.  
"Hey, i'm sliding!" Joe shouted. Tai had pushed him right down the mountain top.  
"Come on let's go!" T.K. said anxiously.  
"I'm with T.K." Kari agreed. Everybody started to ski down the mountain. Except Joe, he had already started to ski down.  
  
***  
  
The kids had stopped a few hours later at another cafe because Joe was complaining of his allergies. Mimi was snuggling with Izzy on a bench, while drinking hot chocolate. A ski patrol skied up and nobody noticed while he looked around. Not until he walked up to Izzy and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me sir, are you Izumi Koushiro?" the ski patrol asked.  
"Yes I am, is there a problem?" Izzy asked standing up.  
"Yes there is sir, but maybe you could tell me what it is."  
"What do you mean?"  
"As you know, this is a very up-class ski resort, and we value our customers a lot. You were the first kids we've had in a while. So when one of our customers complained that he had been spit on by a kid, well, we didn't adapt to that very well. He agreed to describe the face of the kid who spit on him, and when we were checking the ski lift ticket records, we found that the face he described, perfectly matched yours, and I'm assuming this is the young girl that was with him?" the ski patrol asked turning back to the guy that accompanied him. It was the guy Izzy had spit on.  
"Yes, yes it is." the guy said.  
"Mr. Koushiro, may I ask, why you spit on him?" the patrol asked.  
"I didn't see him, I jsut spit over the side of the lift, because there was something caught in my throat, and I didn't see him." Izzy replied staring at the patrol, it had seemed like they had gotten into a staring contest, one that surprisingly, Izzy won.  
"Don't you think you should have checked before?" the patrol.  
"I didn't think about it." Izzy said.  
"Right, sir, I'm afraid that I'm gonig to have to revoke your ski ticket for the remainder of the day." the patrol said while reaching for the ticket pinned to Izzy's jacket.  
"Whatever." Izzy said throwing up his arms, he had given up, the world was full of bastards like the one he was talking to.  
"You can resume skiing tomorrow. Just come talk to the lady at the front counter in the morning, explain,and she'll give you a new ticket."  
"Fine."  
"I'll escort you back to the hotel."  
"I can get back myself, thank you, i'm not a damn baby, you know, i'm not a 5 year old." Izzy said getting pissed off.  
"Suit yourself." the patrol skiing off.  
"Ha, it's kids like you who make this world what it is today." the other guy said looking at Izzy. Strange enough, Izzy was about a foot taller than the man, not that the man was short, but Izzy was just big now.  
"Back off, before I do something worse than spit on you." Izzy growled at the man.  
"Agghhh." the man yelped in terror and ran off.  
"Izzy, i'm sorry, I can stay with you if you like." Mimi said. Izzy didn't respond, just walked off.  
He walked to the rack that holds peoples skiis while they eat and got his off. "Izzy! Wait!" Mimi yelled after him. Izzy just skiied off.  
  
***  
  
Izzy was back in his hotel room laying on the bed watching T.V. when he heard a knock on the door, he waited and the person knocked again. He got up and walked to the door. He stopped for a minutes then threw it open.  
"Now what?" Izzy shouted at the person standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry Mimi, I didn't know it was you." he said, Mimi was standing there looking confused.  
"It's just these jackasses keep bothering me, make's me want to fuc-" Izzy was cut off.  
"Izzy, it's all right, I'll stay with you. We can play cards or something." Mimi said smiling.  
"It's all right, you don't have to."  
"But I want to." she said shutting the door. Izzy didn't notice her lock it.  
  
***  
  
Izzy woke to the sudden peak of noise from the T.V. He sat up on the bed and noticed someone laying next to him. 'Hey what the?!' he thought. It was Mimi. A million thoughts were racing through his head. He got up and remembered the scene.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"So you want to play cards or something?" Izzy asked, he had settled down and was now enjoying Mimi keeping him company.  
"Um actually," Mimi said climbing across the bed, "I thought we might have another pillow fight!" she shouted and lunged at Izzy. Izzy jumped up and ran for the door. It was locked, he ducked and narrowly avoided a bash to his head. He ran and grabbed the other pillow off the bed. Just as he turned around Mimi's pillow connected with Izzy and sent him flying across the bed. But Izzy grabbed Mimi and pulled her down with him, they rolled off the other side and jumped up. They circled each other like fighting boxers.  
"Hey Mimi, I think I heard a knock!" Izzy whispered.  
"Huh?" Mimi said turning. Izzy took the chance and tackled her to the bed.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
From there, things got more involved Izzy thought. He tiptoed over to the bedroom door and walked out. He had to clear his head.  
  
***  
  
Izzy walked back to his room, he had gone and got a cup of hot chocolate. He started down the hallway towards his room and then he saw Tai standing outside of his door.  
"Hey Izzy?" Tai asked as Izzy approached.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you know Mimi is lying in there on your bed?" he continued.  
"Um, well it's actually a funny story. Oh damn. You know don't you?"   
Tai nodded his head and smiled. "Better spill the beans brother." Tai said putting his arm around Izzy. "Come on, I want everything."  
It took a moment for this to sink in with Izzy. "NO!" he suddenly shouted. He then drew back his arm and punched Tai right across the face, causing him to fall backwards.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" he siad jumping up and lunging at Izzy. If they were back in the digital world, it would have been an uneven match, but Izzy had grown a lot, and was 2 inches taller than Tai, and 3 inches taller than Matt. The 2 boys started fighting and continued to do so until Sora ran up.  
"Tai! Izzy! What are you doing?" she shouted trying to seperate them. About that time Mimi opened the door and walked out. Sora looked at her then looked at Izzy, then looked at Tai. "Oh. My. God." she said.  
"Listen Tai. I'm tired of you always butting into my business. You know what you need to do? You need to FUCK OFF!" Izzy screamed at Tai.  
"Izzy shut up!" Sora said jumping between them again. "Listen, I know Tai butts into others business. But you don't need to start a fight. Listen," she said stepping closer to him, "I'll see if I can work this out, ok?" she said. Then she pulled Tai into her room and closed the door.  
"What was that all about?" Mimi asked Izzy. But he brushed past her not answering.  
"What the?" Izzy said, he woke up in a cold sweat. "It was a dream, all a dream. Oh." Izzy got up and noticed his surroundings. He was in the lobby of the hotel. Everything was normal. Normal, that was a beautiful word to Izzy at that moment, then he realized how his life really was. He became depressed again. The only thing that kept him going was her. He realized that it was now 5:30. He got up and saw Tai and the group heading in. Uh-oh, if Tai found Mimi in their room, god knows what kind of hell it could cause. He turned to sneak back to the room and collided with Mimi. 'Whew, close one.' he thought.  
"Hey Izzy!" Tai shouted, those words were like stabbing knives in Izzy's back, he didn't necessarily like Tai.  
"Yeah Tai?" he said turning around.  
"We're going to change then head to the pool, want to come?" he asked. Izzy's heart jumped at this, if Mimi was going, Izzy decided to go and pray Mimi was going.  
"Sure Tai! I'll be there." Izzy said. He just had to take care of one thing. 


End file.
